yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Atticus Rhodes (Tag Force)
Atticus Rhodes, known as Fubuki Tenjoin (天上院吹雪, Tenjōin Fubuki) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force video game series. This is a video game depiction of Atticus Rhodes, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Appearances Tag Force Atticus first appears during Part 3, possessed by Nightshroud, and Tag Duels against the player's team with a brainwashed Alexis Rhodes as his partner. After beating Nightshroud in Part 3, Atticus can be found on the beach during Part 1, but only at 6:00 AM. Unless the player selects him as a partner, he does not compete in the Tag Force tournament. Upon acquiring his Deck Recipe, Atticus also gifts the player with his autograph, which can in turn be given to Fonda Fontaine, who will agree to be the player's partner for the tournament in exchange for it. Oddly, due to Atticus and Nightshroud not being considered the same character in Tag Force, progressing through Part 3 with Atticus as a partner will eventually lead to a Tag Duel against Nightshroud. A similar situation involving Lyman Banner and Amnael happens during the sixth event of Part 3. Tag Force 2 Atticus and Nightshroud are now properly treated as the same character at all times. As Atticus The player and Jaden Yuki duel against Atticus and Obelisk Blue Zane Truesdale during Jaden's fifth event. Atticus and Chazz Princeton duel against the player and Alexis in her sixth story event. Syrus Truesdale duels with Atticus as his partner against the player and Blair Flannigan in her sixth event. As Nightshroud Dark Zane partners with Nightshroud against the player and Syrus in the latter's last story event. Tag Force 3 As Atticus Atticus is dueled numerous times during Story Mode. Most notably, he is dueled against in every event of Obelisk Blue Zane Truesdale's story, with Mindy, Blair, Jasmine and Sarina being his partners for each duel. Atticus and Yasmin Tag Duel against the player and their partner if said partner is a Tier 2 or Tier 3 character. If the player is partnered with Atticus at the time, they Tag Duel against Yasmin and Tania instead. In the third event for Tier 2 and Tier 3 characters, if the player is partnered with Camula or Jesse Anderson, Atticus will replace that player on the opposing team. As Nightshroud Nightshroud and Yusuke Fujiwara team up against the player and their partner for the last event in Season 4 Jaden's and Excited Bastion's stories. Nightshroud and Alexis Tag Duel against Dark Zane and the player during his third story event. Decks Atticus uses Beast-Warrior Decks during the first three games. While possessed by Nightshroud, Atticus uses Dragon Decks focused on "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" instead, but from Tag Force 3 onwards, Atticus can use some of them without being possessed. In Tag Force Special, his first Deck features cards used by both of his characterizations in the anime and manga. Tag Force As Atticus As Nightshroud Tag Force 2 As Atticus As Nightshroud Tag Force 3 As Atticus As Nightshroud Tag Force Special